1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a transistor and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique in which a transistor is formed using a semiconductor thin film has attracted attention. The transistor is applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) or an image display device (also simply referred to as a display device). Even though a silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film applicable to a transistor, an oxide semiconductor has attracted attention in recent years.
It is also known that a transistor formed using an oxide semiconductor has an extremely low leakage current in an off state. For example, a low-power-consumption CPU and the like utilizing a characteristic of low leakage current of the transistor including an oxide semiconductor has been disclosed (see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, a technology has been disclosed in which gate electrodes of a transistor using an oxide semiconductor are formed over and under the oxide semiconductor and the threshold value of the transistor is controlled using one of the gate electrodes (see Patent Documents 2 and 3).